Episode 43 (E2)
"Intangible" is the third episode of Season 5 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 43rd episode overall. It premiered on November 26, 2017. Synopsis "The war forces survivors to choose between the business side, or the human side." Plot Back at the manor, Ethan prepares his things to return to the Stable. As much as he doesn't want to leave, he knows that the Stable needs him, and that without him, Madela may become a dictator again. He pulls on a jacket, throws over a scarf, and grabs his rifle. As he leaves, however, the manor survivors gather at the entrance and watch him go. But, Jake steps forward. "Seriously? You're leaving?" He throws his arms up. Ethan looks to him. "I gotta run the Stable, bud. I mean, alongside Madela. I need to make sure everything there goes smoothly and no more dictatorships break out." "But I haven't seen you in months. We've barely reconnected." Jake argues. "At least let me go with you." "You gotta stay here and be a leader to your people." Ethan calmly says. "We'll see each other again bud, don't worry." "But you're my best friend!" Jake shouts. "I-I... I wanna spend time with you. We've been separated. I just... w-want to be with my best friend..." Ethan stares at him before he pulls him into a hug. "I love you. Tons. I'll come over tomorrow, okay?" Jake doesn't respond as he hugs him tightly. When Ethan lets go, Jake turns around and hurries back into the manor, the others following. "Hey Jake, hold on." Mike stops him. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine Mike." Jake shrugs him off and hurries up the stares, not wanting anyone to see him cry. "I-I'm fine." Ethan watches everybody retreat into the manor before he finally turns back and continues down the road to the Stable. By high noon, he finally reaches the front gate of the community. Anton is the first to greet him as he steps down from the small watchtower near the front gate. "Welcome back soldier." "Hey Anton." Ethan nods. "Took you long enough, welcome back." Jean approaches. Bridgit follows and stands with Anton. "Welcome back Ethan. Skylar and Madela need to see you. Anton, I'll take your shift." "Hey guys." Ethan greets, before he hurries off to find the others. Skylar is the first to spot him and she quickly goes over to him. "Hot damn, finally back. Madela's not exactly happy." "Of course she isn't." He sighs. "When is she ever?" "She doesn't want her lieutenants risking their lives out there for strangers." Skylar responds. "She's got three lieutenants; me, you, and Anton. I can and will go see my best friend if I want." Ethan argues. "As long as she has one lieutenant around, everything will be fine." Skylar looks down before she places a hand on his shoulder. "The people around here listen to you more than anybody. You're practically intangible." "I'm a messenger." Ethan says. "I take the words of the people and spit them at Madela, hoping she'll listen." "That's better than nothing." Skylar smirks. "C'mon. Jean went on a run earlier and came back with tons of seeds. We gotta plant them." Ethan begins to follow her before he stops. He squints and looks up, over the back of the Stable, up on a hill. He sees a figure that begins to shamble back over the hill, out of sight. "Probably just a lurker..." He shrugs, before he walks over to the farms. Meanwhile at the manor, Jake begins packing some things before he hurries past many others and out of the manor. Several of the others follow him out. Ben and Roberto, who are both on watch, stop him before he can reach the gate. "Hey, hey, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Roberto asks. "Jake, calm down, what the hell is going on?" Ben stumbles back as Jake pushes past. "No time guys, I gotta go." He runs off. "Where the hell are you going?!" Trace shouts after him. "I'm going to the Stable! You're the boss while I'm gone, Trace!" Deaths *None Trivia *The figure on the hill is actually Carlton, having followed the survivors to the Stable previously and now scouting it out again. This is revealed in Episode 45. Category:Episodes Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two